1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display device, in particularly, relates to a flat panel display device having a multi-angle adjustable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display device, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and plasma screen display, has gained increasing popularity over cathode ray tube (CRT) display as the former is less bulky and more portable. Nevertheless, current flat panel display device has its limitations. One notable limitation is that the light intensity of the flat panel display device, which affects the clarity of the visual objects displayed, may vary significantly when viewed from different angles. Consequently, unless the view angle of the flat panel display device can be easily adjusted through the use of a tilt angle stand, its popularity may be limited.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display device which view angle can be adjusted conveniently to overcome the above-described limitations.